Talk:Reboot Triva/@comment-24129223-20131122205223
Reboot Season 1 Anwsers The Tearing 1) He doesn't do favors for slime. With the "Board of Safety and Practices", or the BS&P, riding the backs of the "ReBoot" crew, the first and second seasons took on a very child-friendly tone. The influence of the BS&P could be seen throughout this episode, starting with Bob's very friendly and un-malicious refusal to help the virus. As Hack and Slash were getting ready to ram Bob, Bob moved away a few inches. The two clumsy followers of Megabyte ended up crashing into one another and breaking into pieces. Megabyte wanted a favor from Bob, but Bob said that he did not do favors for slime. 2) Ransacking Dot's Diner and driving away potential customers. Refusing Megabyte, Bob was told that it would only make things difficult for his friends. At first, Bob did not know what that meant. The following morning, after waking up and freshening up for the day, Bob was contacted by Enzo on a vid-window monitor. Apparently Megabyte's men attacked Dot's Diner and also drove away customers. After going to Dot's, Bob entered through a window. Enzo's dog, Frisket, was sleeping at the front door and he did not take too kindly to Bob. 3) He prevented Bob from entering games. Promising that he would stay and protect the diner, Bob was caught off guard when a game-cube began to descend upon Mainframe. With his guardian protocol reacting, Bob had to try and reach the game. Megabyte, despondent at Bob's ignorance, decided to initiate his second phase of "persuasion". Megabyte ordered three legions of his virals to guard the path to the game. As Bob tried to reach the game, he dodged by some of the virals, before being knocked out cold by two of the viral vehicles. As he fell out of the sky, Dot caught him just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, with Bob not able to enter the game, the binomes trapped inside were defeated by the user and nullified. 4) Pong Phong was the command dot com of Mainframe. He was the wise sprite who knew all. To gain his advice, however, a sprite would have to beat him at a game of "Pong". Of course, to Bob, that was a very easy task. After winning the game, Phong told Bob to stay away from Megabyte, because he is a deadly, clever virus. Phong than told Bob of an old readme file that read: "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." Bob took the advice to heart and left the Principal Office. 5) Megabyte wanted Bob to stabilize a tear in his lair into a portal to the Supercomputer. Entering Megabyte's lair, Bob was not sure what he was in for. Faking a friendship with the virus would help Bob know more about him anyways. After descending into the depths of Megabyte's lair, thousands of viral binomes could be seen marching in a very Stalinistic manner. Megabyte stopped the elevator he and Bob were on, before opening a large blast door and revealing a giant portal to Bob. Bob used Glitch to analyze the tear. He determined that it was a class twelve tear, leading to directly to the Supercomputer. 6) True After it was revealed that Megabyte wanted a portal to the Supercomputer, Bob refused. For Megabyte alone, Bob might not have been so hesitant, because all of the guardians in the Supercomputer could have defeated Megabyte. Bob refused because Megabyte wanted to take thousands of his troops with him. Bob did not want the virus attacking his home and raiding it's armory. Angered by Bob's refusal, Megabyte restrained Bob with a special vest, and then said that they'd move onto "Plan B', a rather unpleasant plan, according to Megabyte. 7) Dot After learning from Phong that Bob was at Megabyte's, Dot initiated a plan to get into Megabyte's lair. She and three other binomes started a commotion outside. Hack and Slash, the clumsy beings that they were, took Dot right down to Megabyte. While Megabyte was distracted, Bob kicked over a computer console and made the tear more volatile. To stabilize it, Megabyte had to let go of Bob. Just before escaping Megabyte's lair, a game landed right on top of them. 8) He jumped onto the user's craft and initiated a viral takeover of it. Immediately after the game landed, the user opened fire on the players. Bob wondered where Megabyte was, but realized his strategy when the user turned around to make another pass. Megabyte jumped from the top of the game's control ship onto the user's craft. Megabyte infected it, turning it from a red craft into a blue one. It also meant that Megabyte would have to be beaten to the end of the game, or else, everyone would be nullified. 9) He used Glitch to enter the portal that the game created. After having his ship destroyed, Bob used Glitch's grappling hook to hang onto the cave's ceiling. Realizing that Megabyte was so close to both winning the game and entering the Supercomputer, Bob rappelled directly down into the Supercomputer. The game ended and the portal was back to being a tear. Bob mended the tear before fooling Megabyte one last time. 10) It made both of them invisible. After winning the game, by entering Megabyte's portal to the supercomputer, Bob picked up two yellow orbs before returning to Mainframe. He activated them, tricking Megabyte and the virals. What they actually were, were hidden file commands, causing temporary invisibility. When Bob and Dot returned to the diner, Enzo informed them that Megabyte was really furious when he discovered that they were not actually there. Racing The Clock 1) "Enzo's overnight delivery service. Anyone, anywhere, anytime." Enzo was definitely into his new business. He had colorful vid-windows and advertisements promoting his brand new business. His first call brought him great excitement, but it turned out to be a wrong number. The person who called was named Jean-Luc ("Star Trek TNG", anyone?), and he was wondering if he had reached "Dot's Data Compression Take-Out". When Bob and Dot showed up, Enzo lied and said that his business was on fire and that everyone wanted him to deliver for them. 2) Lost Angles Megabyte gave Enzo the package for Hexadecimal and told him not to tell her who it was sent from. Enzo thought that it was a surprise. Megabyte said that, that was precisely what it was, a "surprise". The two were clearly not on the same page. Enzo thought the item was a gift. Megabyte, clearly had other things in mind with his package. 3) A mask with a clock in it Both Bob and Dot assumed that anyone giving a package to Hexadecimal would be sending a bomb. After inspecting the item, Bob and Dot both agreed that the safest thing would be to have Bob deliver the package. Enzo was angry, claiming that Dot was trying to hold Enzo back from success. He didn't think that she was trying to keep him safe from danger. 4) A delete command Scuzzy was on a cat-walk (no pun intended), when he recorded the conversation Megabyte had with Hack and Slash. After returning to Hex's lair, Scuzzy replayed the message, indicating that the gift was a delete command disguised as a mask. The recording also let Hex know who would be inadvertently delivering it. Hex said that she'd delete both Megabyte and the delivery boy for that. Little did she know that Bob would be the one delivering the mask. 5) Formula Ones The first phase of the game took place in what looked like an average speedway. All of the sprites rebooted themselves into the driver's seats of Formula One cars. The user was in a white car. Dot and Enzo wanted to warn Bob that the mask was a bomb, but they could not do it before the race started. They had to catch Bob, so they themselves rebooted. 6) On their steering wheels After losing Bob at the start of the race, Dot and Enzo had to be fast to catch up with him. Dot asked Enzo how it was possible to make the speed boost occur. Enzo said that all Dot needed to do to get the speed boost was to press the button on the center of the steering wheel. After Dot did, the user raised a ramp and Dot flew right out of the course. Luckily for her, Enzo's vehicle was still intact and able to pursue Bob. 7) Hovercraft After passing through a special gateway, the game's second level began. All of the remaining drivers were immediately put behind the wheel of hovercraft. The user made it difficult, however, as he planted dozens of land mines behind him. The only character who successfully maneuvered through the user's minefield was Bob. All of the other binomes vehicles, as well as Dot's and Enzo's were taken out by the mines. 8) Airplanes With the game only down to Bob and the user, the third level began. The hovercraft of level two, turned into airplanes after passing through the level three gate. The players had to maneuver through an obstacle course with loops and slaloms. With the bomb on Bob's plane, Bob had to be fast to avoid deletion. Fortunately for him, Dot had thought of a plan to save him from deletion and to win the game. 9) A big-rig truck With their vehicles out of commission, Dot and Enzo had no way of warning Bob about the dangers of the bomb mask. Dot had the idea of hijacking a big-rig truck and blocking the finish line with it. After blocking the finish, the user crashed into the truck and detonated. The clock on the bomb mask reached zero and Bob's plane blew up. Lucky for Bob, he managed to exit his plane before it blew up. After the mask detonated, it created a corruption in the game, similar to a black hole in space. Anything within reach was sucked into the gaping void. The game eventually did leave, leaving Bob, Dot, and Enzo unharmed. 10) Hexadecimal said that she already had one. After the game ended, Megabyte told Enzo that he was fired and that he had gotten himself some other delivery people to deliver his packages for him. Those delivery people turned out to be the very unreliable Hack and Slash. They returned what looked like a heavy explosive to Megabyte's lair. Hack and Slash said that Hexadecimal told them that she already had one. The next scene was an exterior shot of the "Tor". After telling Megabyte that Hex already had one, a large stream of fire launched out from the top of Megabyte's lair. Going along with the strict BS&P, no-one was hurt in the blast, Megabyte was just a little bit enraged by the clumsiness of his followers. Quick & The Fed Medusa Bug In The Belly Of The Beast The Tiff The Crimson Binome Enzo The Smart Wizards, Warriors & A Word From Our Sponsor The Great Brain Robbery Talent Night Identity Crisis (Part 1) Identity Crisis (Part 2) Reboot Season 2 Anwsers Infected High Code When Games Collide Bad Bob Painted Windows AndrAIa Nullzilla Gigabyte Trust No One Web World Wars Reboot Season 3 Anwsers To Mend & Defend Between A Raccoon & A Hard Place Firewall Game Over Icons Where No Sprite Has Gone Before Number 7 The Episode With No Name Return Of The Crimson Binome The Edge Of Beyond Web Riders On The Storm Mousetrap Megaframe Showdown System Crash End Program Reboot Season 4 Anwsers Daemon Rising Cross Nodes What's Love Got To Do With It? Sacrifice My Two Bobs Life's A Glitch Null Bot Of The Bride Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus